In Memoriam
by siberyoshka
Summary: America kembali mengingat tragedi yag terjadi belasan tahun silam, yang telah menewaskan ribuan nyawa tak berdosa. / Untuk peringatan 9/11


In Memoriam

.

.

.

.

_Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya, bukan milik saya. Tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

America berdiri tegap di depan monumen tersebut. Wajahnya menampakkan kesedihan yang amat mendalam. Topinya ia turunkan sebagai tanda penghormatan.

Bayangkan, dulu—belasan tahun yang lalu, di tanah dimana ia berpijak, terjadi tragedi yang takkan dilupakan oleh warga Amerika Serikat.

Ya. Tragedi 9/11 terjadi belasan tahun lalu di tempat ini, dimana banyak korban tak berdosa yang harus meregang nyawa mereka di sini, karena sebuah terorisme.

America ingin menangis, tapi ia malu. Selama ini ia mengklaim bahwa dia adalah seorang hero, dan _hero_ itu tidak boleh menangis. Masa dia menangis begitu saja? Ia harus kuat jika ia benar-benar seorang _hero_.

Dan sekarang, America menutup matanya. Ia berusaha mengenang kembali tragedi 9/11 tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Pagi itu, adalah pagi yang cerah. Semua warga kota kembali beraktivitas seperti biasanya. Ada yang pergi ke kantor, ke sekolah, ke mini market, kemanapun yang mereka perlu. Dan salah satunya, ada yang pergi ke WTC untuk mengurus hal-hal yang penting bagi mereka.

Termasuk seorang personifikasi negara adidaya itu sendiri. Hari ini, dia ada urusan di WTC. Dia sudah berpakaian serapi dan seformal mungkin. Dia memakai setelan jas lengkap dengan dasi yang berwarna merah. Sepatunya sudah ia semir habis-habisan kemarin. Lalu, rambutnya sudah ia sisir sangat rapi, tapi masih saja menyisakan serumpun rambut mencuat di atas poninya. Dan yang terakhir, ia sudah menggosok giginya sampai lima kali sebelum ia berangkat tadi.

Dan sebelum menuju pintu masuk utama, untuk terakhir kalinya America mengeluarkan cermin dan memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di sana. Sudah sempurna, pikirnya.

Lalu, saat ia ingin berjalan menuju pintu masuk utama gedung tersebut, dia mendengar bunyi yang asing bagi telinganya.

Terdengar bunyi bising dari atas sana. Dia pun mendongak. Sebuah benda misterius sedang melesat ke arah gedung tersebut.

Sementara America mendongak, sudah banyak orang yang berlarian ketakutan. Seolah tak bisa bergerak, America masih saja memperhatikan benda misterius itu dengan saksama, sampai …

… pandangannya menghitam karena benda teresbut sudah terlanjur menabrak gedung WTC dan menimbulkan bunyi yang dahsyat.

.

.

"Hah!"

America berteriak tertahan. Dia memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Semuanya putih. Setelah ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia baru sadar kalau ia sberada di dalam sebuah ambulans. Dan si sampingnya, duduklah seorang gadis berambut _platinum_ yang amat ia kenal.

"Oh, sudah bangun." Kata gadis itu dengan nada datar, dan dengan wajah yang datar pula.

"Belarus?!" kata America, setengah terkejut. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Bukannya kau—"

"Dari kemarin aku ada di Amerika, karena ada urusan. Dan pagi ini, aku mendengar berita bahwa WTC—"

Belum sempat gadis personifikasi negara Belarusia itu selesai bicara, America yang kepalanya diperban itu segera melompat dari ranjang tersebut dan keluar dari ambulans itu. Belarus ingin mencegahnya, tapi tak sempat.

America berlari menuju ke sebuah gedung yang sudah runtuh dan mengepulkan asap pekat. Dia berusaha mengenali gedung itu, dan dia baru sadar bahwa itu adalah WTC.

America terduduk lemas. Matanya melotot menyaksikan runtuhnya gedung itu. di sekelilingnya, para petugas kesehatan sedang mengumpulkan korban dari tragedi tersebut, baik yang luka-luka maupun yang sudah tewas.

America pun meraung karena tak terima dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia mengamuk dan berteriak tidak karuan.

Dia sedih, dia menyesal. Dia sedih mengapa dirinya yang mengaku _hero _tak bisa menyelamatkan warganya dari tragedi yang sedang berlangsung. Dia menyesal mengapa teknologinya yang canggih tak ia gunakan untuk melacak benda misterius yang akan membuat banyak korban jiwa itu.

Belarus akhirnya meyusul America untuk menarik kembali lelaki itu ke ambulans, karena lukanya masih basah.

Dan Belarus benar-benar kaget ketika melihat America yang berlutut sambil menangis meraung-raung dengan baju kusut dan kepala yang diperban.

Baru kali ini America merasa benar-benar sakit.

.

.

.

.

America membuka matanya.

Ayolah, sekarang bukanlah hari dimana dia merasa amat sakit dan sedih. Sekarang ia sudah bisa tersenyum.

Dan pada akhirnya, ia benar-benar tersenyum ketika ia melihat orang-orang yang banyak menaruh karangan bunga di monumen itu. Dia terharu kepada warganya.

Dan tanpa America sadari, bulir-bulir air mata haru mulai menetes dari mata yang secerah langit itu.

"Hei, kamu benar-benar cengeng."

Tiba-tiba suara seorang gadis yang berbarengan dengan tepukan di pundaknya membuat America kaget. Dia menoleh. Seorang gadis berambut _platinum _berdiri dengan senyum mengejek di belakangnya.

"Belarus! Ayolah! Aku ini _hero_, mana mungkin aku cengeng!" kata Alfred, sambil menyeka air matanya.

"Phuh, pembohong." Kata Belarus, mempertahankan senyumnya. "Oh iya, katanya kau mengajakku ke toko es krim yang ada di dekat sini."

"Ah, itu benar!" kata America. Dia memasang kembali topinya. "Ayo kita ke sana! Aku mau es krim!"

Belarus tersenyum hangat. America pun melempar senyum yang tak kalah hangatnya.

Mereka berdua menginggalkan monumen tersebut.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, America memandang monumen tersebut.

Dia tak boleh bersedih lagi, karena kenangan itu sudah _in memoriam_.

.

.

.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

tadaaaah! Suzhumiya arlovskaya muncul untuk memperingati peristiwa 9/11 yang menimpa freddie kita tersayang!

gimana? apa unsur tragedy-nya kerasa? ini saya bikin happy-ending, lho, dengan selipan AmeBela. hoho, karena kalau ada Alfred tapi enggak ada Natalia itu enggak asyik~~ (saya penganut AmeBela)

nah, cukup deh A/N-nya, saya cuma minta RnR, kalo kagak, Read aja cukup kok~~


End file.
